the_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants 6 - Myths and Heroes
Myths and Heroes is issue 6 in The Descendants (Main Series), and issue 7 of volume 1, Welcome to Freeland House. It is part 2 of the Mystic Spiral arc. Summary A week after the events of Legends of Chaos and Darkness, Laurel is struggling to find leads on Lisa Ortega/Morganna's location or the nature of Lisa's potential possession. She gets a lead from Kareem the night that Warrick returns from the hospital. Kareem explains the Astral Plane has been violently touched in a very unusual way and Laurel wants to track the unusual ripples to track Lisa/Morganna. At the zoo Morganna is preparing a concotion to make "him" perfect when she is distracted by a platypus. Tatiana interupts telling her that she used to be terrified of them. Tatiana talks to her and Morganna reveals she couldn't take her without permission because of her psionic abilites. Tatiana tells Morganna that she wants her, that she is the one with the powers and Morganna takes her body. Tatiana's last words are to tell Lisa to look after her mother and Zack. Laurel has gone without sleep for three days when she detects a huge upheavel in the Astral Plane. She tells Alexis and Ian to suit up and head to the location of the disturbances. Morgana gets closer to finishing "him", saying her knight is nearly ready. Alexis arrives at the first location, Lisa is there and frantic, she says she doesn't know how she got to 1300 Coltrane but her aunt Tay is in trouble. Ian meets up with Morganna at the zoo, surprised not to find Lisa. Morganna wonders why he refuses to believe in her magic when the world has unicorns. The "unicorn" is a rhinocerous transmogrified to be white and have only one horn. It is a steed for Morganna's knight, Lucian The Ape Knight. Lucian declares he will destroy Ian on Morganna's order and charges at Ian. Lisa finishes explaining what Morganna is planning, and offers to come and help but Alexis says no and flies to the zoo to help Ian. Lucian fights Ian and he narrowly avoids being injured, they fall through the reptile house roof and Lucian is afraid of the snakes, he and Ian have a bonding moment and the Ian smashes the glass and throws the snakes at Lucian. Ian runs out of the building and Morganna uses Tatiana's ability to kinetically cut Ian's arm through ballistic cloth. Alexis arrives and pulls Ian out of the way of a charging Embarr. Lisa enters the zoo and sneaks around the reptile house. Ian and Alexis confront Lucian and Morganna, Ian throws a globe of dense water at them hitting them with ten gallons of water. Morganna furious, cuts at them with Tatiana's power but misses. Lucian is ordered to attack them and misses narrowly. Ian tells him that Morganna is using him a prospect at which he is dismayed, but he continues to side with Morgana because he must. Morganna physically grabs Alexis who uses the scarf/bō staff Laurel gave her to hit her in the jaw and then attacks her, knocking her out. Lisa reaches the roof where the others are fighting attempting to help. Ian tells Lucian she is lost and tries to get her away. Lisa tells Lucian she can help him and runs at him to try and remove the fetish around his neck. She misses but he inadvertedly tears it off himself. Lucian free of Morganna is upset at his actions and apologises to Ian for saying he had no honor. The next morning Ian and Warrick discuss Morganna and Ian says he agrees with Alexis' plan to have all the teens but Kareem enrolled in school in three weeks. Laurel and Alexis discuss the discovery of magic and are worried they don't have the skills to combat Morganna. Lisa ruminates on her ordeal, she has pretended to forget her time as Morganna but doubts her friends will trust her. Cyn, Juniper and Kay enter her room and invite her out to a movie, letting her know they don't hold Morganna's actions against her. Category:Welcome To Freeland House Category:Mystic Spiral